


That Summer

by silverraven



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer

**Author's Note:**

> J2 AU written for [](http://whitereflection.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitereflection**](http://whitereflection.livejournal.com/). ♥

What Jared loves most about this rec center is the showers. They have individual stalls, not a room with just multiple shower heads. And for a barely eighteen-year-old boy, just now realizing he could maybe be gay, separate stalls with curtains is awesome.

When the water is warm enough, Jared snaps his towel off, tossing it on the nearby bench and slides in. He pulls the curtain closed behind him, closing his eyes and letting the water rinse off his sweat after a vigorous game of basketball, hoping it will do the same for his worries.

It doesn’t.

He’s just reaching for the soap when he hears the curtain rings jingle and shouts, “Occupied!” without turning around.

“I know,” comes the unmistakable voice of Jensen and Jared freezes.

He turns his head to see Jensen step in, naked, and his heart skips a beat, then quickens. He steps back, hitting the wall, there’s barely room for him but Jensen just comes closer, grinning wickedly and closing the curtain.

Jensen’s proximity is making Jared’s stomach do all kinds of loops and spins, they’re only inches, less, from touching _everywhere_ , wet skin on wet skin, and in the few weeks they have known each other this is the first time that Jared isn’t thinking about how hot Jensen is or how much he wants to do things with him that boys aren’t supposed to do with other boys.

Instead, he is panicking.

Jensen shouldn’t be here. This is a rec center. A public place that everyone comes to, Jared’s friends, and, oh God, his _brother_ , comes to. And now Jensen is here, in Jared’s stall, with Jared, just the two of them, in a shower together and this is so bad, so very bad. Someone could find them, or hear them, they could get caught and then everyone would know, know that he… that he and Jensen are…

Suddenly Jensen’s hand is over Jared’s mouth. “Calm down, Jay.”

Jared blinks, noticing just how green Jensen’s eyes are and how his eyelashes look even more gorgeous when wet, how the lighting or water or whatever is making his freckles stand out.

Jesus, Jensen’s face is distracting.

He pulls Jensen’s hand away. “What are you doing here? We can’t be doing this,” Jared hisses, keeping his voice as quiet as he can.

“What, we can’t take a shower?”

“Jensen–“

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Jensen voice is so low that Jared can barely hear it over the water rushing around them. His hand moves back to Jared’s face, down his jaw. His other hand is on Jared’s hip, lightly resting there.

Jared’s tempted to kiss Jensen’s finger, his mouth, see if he still tastes like Jensen or like the water. He does neither though, stunned into immobility.

Whatever this thing is between them, still too new and different for Jared to name, makes him nervous, but he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t think he can at this point.

Jensen’s hand strokes the side of Jared’s mouth, his other hand curving around Jared’s ass, softly squeezing and Jared gets hard in three seconds flat.

“We can’t,” Jared whispers.

“We’re just showering. That’s what this was made for.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, I mean, we, this, you… I…” Jared can’t think, not with Jensen being so close.

Not with Jensen’s hands all over him, his fingers softly caressing, and his chest right there, lightly tanned and muscled, droplets of water running down his skin, clinging to his brown nipples, hanging from the pebbled tips.

Jared’s hand moves without thought, catching the drop with his fingers before gentle pinching and Jensen gasps. Jared loves that noise, loves every pleasure sound that falls from Jensen’s perfect mouth. He flattens his palm, can feel Jensen’s heart beat, fast and sure.

“Look, Jared, look what you do to me,” Jensen says, his eyes lowering and Jared figures Jensen wants him to do the same.

Jared looks, eyes traveling down Jensen’s flat belly, just a spattering of hair, lower, the hair getting courser and thicker, until he hits the tip of Jensen’s hard cock.

 _Christ_.

It’s only been a couple days but Jared has already forgotten just how pretty Jensen’s cock is. About as long as Jared’s but thicker, curved slightly to the left. Jared can’t take his eyes off of it, only a few inches away from his own erection. He can’t resist moving just a little bit forward, letting their cocks slide together, just once, just for a second and then Jensen is on him, slamming Jared against the wall and kissing him fiercely.

Jensen grinds his body, his dick, against Jared’s, hands combing through Jared’s thick hair, tongue lapping into Jared’s mouth again and again.

Jared gives one last thought to the center full of people, families come to enjoy the summer afternoon, of all the men in the locker room, of the shower next to his that could be in use. It’s hard to hear over the sound of running water, the whoosh of blood thrumming through his ears.

He groans, the sound quickly swallowed by Jensen’s mouth, rubbing his body against Jensen’s, their cocks sliding together. Jared can feel Jensen’s chest expand and contract, vibrate with each moan and grunt that Jensen releases, has a feeling his is doing the same.

“Want you,” Jensen rasps. “Want you so bad, Jay.”

“Want you too. You’re all I can think about,” he admits and curses himself. That’s the last thing he wants Jensen to know.

Jensen smiles, but it’s not mean or smug, it’s a soft smile; one that makes his eyes light up. He nuzzles Jared’s neck. “Turn around for me?”

Jared does, ducking his head under the spray and feels Jensen pepper kisses across his back, from one shoulder to the other, before moving to Jared’s neck, nipping at Jared’s earlobe, his palms massaging Jared’s back.

“Relax for me, man. I always take care of you, don’t I?”

He can’t speak, nods instead. They haven’t done this much, a couple of blow-jobs and hand-jobs and last time… when Jensen had fucked him. Jared shivers from the memory.

“Then close your eyes and let me take care of you.”

“I, I can’t. Jensen, this… we can’t. You don’t understand,” Jared says. If they get caught, if things go bad, Jensen can leave. Go back to wherever he came from or go somewhere else. Find another boy, maybe, if that’s the kind of thing Jensen does. Jared has no clue, Jensen’s the leader here. A few years older, more experienced.

Jared would be stuck here. No money to leave or a scholarship, just community college in the Fall and a part-time job at his dad’s diner in this stupid podunk town in the middle of nowhere Texas.

“We can,” Jensen says. “Just let go, Jared. Just for today? Right now. Please?”

Jared sighs, rests his forehead against the wall. He wishes he can be more like Jensen, more comfortable in his own skin, more sure about what he wants, that it’s okay to want what he does want. And, oh man, does he want Jensen.

“Yeah, okay,” Jared says and lets his body relax back into Jensen’s.

“Thank you.” His arms come around Jared, hugging Jared to him for a time before reaching for the soap and running it across Jared’s back, down his sides and chest and Jared feels the last of his resistance draining away, just like the soapy water.

In the back of Jared’s mind he knows that Jensen will eventually get to his ass but yet, when Jensen does, when his hands cup him, Jared gasps.

“Have to be quiet,” Jensen reminds softly, one hand gently cleaning and the other just touching, stroking.

Jared bites his lip, has to do something to stifle any sound when he feels a finger breach him. Jensen’s other hand reaches for the shampoo and when the finger enters him again, it’s slicker, goes in easier and Jared loses himself in the sensation of Jensen’s finger sliding in and out. Back and forth, again and again, until there are two fingers, scissoring and twisting.

It’s all he can do not to moan, pleasure building, hot and intense, inside of him. The pressure doesn’t ease, only grows, getting stronger and stronger, every molecule in him coming alive and buzzing with need.

He widens his legs, gives Jensen more room to work with, pushing back into Jensen’s touch.

Jensen’s free hand comes around to Jared’s heavy cock, already leaking and Jared wants so bad to make a noise, tell Jensen how good this feels, beg for Jensen to finish him off.

Jensen cups his balls, rolling them around and when he brushes against Jared’s prostate it’s like lightening running up his spine and right down into his dick.

“Shhhh,” Jensen hushes but his hands don’t ease up, instead he adds another clever finger and begins to jerk Jared’s cock.

The pressure is still growing, Jared thinks he’s biting down hard enough to taste blood, he’s so close, so very–

And just like that, Jensen’s hands are gone and Jared whimpers, can’t stop himself.

“Quiet, Jay. Need to be quiet,” he whispers, lips against Jared’s ear. “Promise it’ll be better if you hold it until I’m fucking you. You gonna let me, right?” Jensen asks but doesn’t wait for an answer. “Hands against the wall, brace yourself and bend over a little.”

Jared does as he’s told. He’s about an inch taller than Jensen already and doesn’t think he’s done growing; his palms are splayed against the slick tile when he feels Jensen slowly enter him. Jared’s eyes glaze over, his entire world focused on the sensation of Jensen filling him, splitting him in two.

He hisses but Jensen doesn’t stop, just keeps going deeper and deeper until Jared is squeezing the entire length of Jensen’s cock and his balls brush against Jared’s ass.

Jared’s trembling, thinks maybe Jensen is too and when he turns his head, he sees Jensen’s eyes are nearly all black, the pupils having expanded so much. He clenches then, can’t stop himself, and they both moan.

“Jesus, Jared, quiet. We have to be quiet.”

“I know, I know,” he whispers. He faces forward again, wishing there is something better he can brace himself against “Just, move. Please move.”

“Don’t. Don’t know if I can. Not gon– not gonna last,” Jensen grunts out, hooking his arms around Jared’s chest.

Jensen rocks out slowly, carefully, until only the head is still inside and then glides back in, just as slow. He repeats the action, two, three times and Jared whines, high and tight and is about to curse the fucker out when Jensen slaps on hand against his mouth again.

“Shhh!” Jensen whispers harshly. “Unless you wanna get caught? Is that want you want, Jared? Want the guy in next shower to hear how much you love cock? Want him to come see just how pretty you look on the end of my dick?”

 _Fuck_. Jensen’s mouth is all kinds of filthy and Jared’s whole body shudders.

Jared shakes his head, tries not to think about the part of him that lit up at Jensen’s words.

Jensen’s hand lets go, trailing down his neck. “Then stay quiet for me.”

“Don’t think I can,” Jared admits and swallows thickly before forcing the rest out, “Gonna… you’re gonna have to keep my mouth shut.”

“Shit,” Jensen hisses and rubs his cheek against Jared’s back. “So hot. You make me so hot, Jay.” He lifts his hand over Jared’s mouth, making sure Jared can still breathe through his nose and then fucks up into him, hard.

Jared gasps but no sound comes out and Jensen does it again, picking up a semi-hard and deep rhythm that Jared quickly follows, pushing back as Jensen pushes forward.

They fuck right there in the public shower, Jared thinking that not all the moisture on Jensen’s hand is water, some of it has to be saliva from all the moans and cries that he can’t keep in, not when Jensen hits his sweet spot so perfectly or when Jensen’s free hand starts pumping his aching cock.

He doesn’t last long, he can’t, not when he’s so worked up and his body is being so expertly played by Jensen, coming all over his chest and the wall, the rushing water quickly clearing away the mess. He feels Jensen’s hips jerk against him, teeth digging into his shoulder and Jensen stutters to a stop, filling Jared’s ass with his semen.

“Fuck that was hot,” Jensen says, voice low and raspier than usual, as he shakily slips out and when Jared feels strong enough to turn around, he sees Jensen is propped against one side of the stall.

Jared’s too busy panting to say anything, doesn’t even know what to say, just continues to look at Jensen, wondering where they go from here, if there even is a ‘they’. Jensen moves then, pressing his lips against Jared’s slack ones.

“We have got to do that again,” Jensen says with a smirk and then leaves the shower with a soft smack to Jared’s ass.


End file.
